This invention relates to building construction. In one aspect, this invention relates to the construction of buildings having resistance to wind. In another aspect, this invention relates to hardware useful for building construction.
It is important that buildings be constructed with good wind resistance when they are located in areas in which it is probable that they will be exposed to high winds during the life of the building. This is especially true in coastal areas along the Gulf and Atlantic coasts, because of the risk of hurricanes.
Dwelling houses typically have a wooden frame and are difficult to construct with adequate wind resistance. The roof is especially vulnerable to wind damage, because it is located high above the ground, where wind velocity is generally greater than near the ground. Dwelling homes constructed on piers above the ground are also vulnerable, because they are high above the ground and because they are often situated near open areas, such as water or marshes, both tending to lead to exposure to high velocity wind.
The technique most commonly used to reinforce such structures comprises attaching the wooden frame members of such buildings together using "hurricane clips", which are metal templates having protruding nail structures. Hundreds of these clips must be used. They are expensive and time consuming to install. A building technique to reinforce the building against high winds which avoids the use of hurricane clips would be extremely desirable.